


Wake Up, Get Up, Get Ass

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Large Butt, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Sweat, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Ann and Makoto have noticed the way Joker's been looking at them, with the way their Phantom Thief outfits show off their curves. After a run through Mementos, they take him to a nearby park late at night, and invite him to live out his fetish with their sweaty asses, fresh out of an intense Shadow-fighting session.





	Wake Up, Get Up, Get Ass

When fending off Shadows in Mementos, Ren always liked to stay further behind. The group needed someone to catch sneak attacks from unexpected directions. He had another reason. He liked to look at Panther and Queen’s asses. He’d thought it ever since Ann first donned her red catsuit. The way it hugged her curves only drew attention to how shapely she was. The same for Makoto. While her tights at school were looked upon favorably by many students, only he knew how sexy she looked as Queen.

He was distracted during the battle, his eyes focusing on the way Ann swung her hips while controlling Carmen’s fire attacks. Makoto’s butt was in the front of his vision as well, hunched over on her bike Persona and showing itself off to him when she drove past. He had been wanting to say something to them, but he wasn’t sure how they’d react. During a battle, Ann gave him a look that had the unspoken words of “Come talk to me once we get out of Mementos.”

“That was great!” said Morgana. “We’re getting further in every time.”

“Well, let’s call it a night,” said Ryuji. “That much fighting wears you out.”

“I must return and start painting,” said Yusuke. “Until we meet again.”

“Morgana, you go on ahead. I’ll meet you back at home,” said Ren.

“You got it, Joker,” said Morgana. “Don’t keep me waiting up. It’s pretty late at night, you know.”

Once they had cleared out, Ann grabbed Ren by the sleeve and pulled him over to a secluded corner of a nearby park. It was late at night, and nobody was going to walk through here. Makoto took Ren by his other sleeve, moving his hand around and placing it on her butt. Ren could feel the softness of Makoto’s butt, even through her underwear and tights, pressing around his hand.

“What are you two up to?” asked Ren.

“You think we didn’t notice?” said Ann. “During battle, your eyes were focusing on our butts. We could see it through the mask.”

“We could see it in your pants, too,” said Makoto. “It’s a life or death situation, and you’re getting an erection for two of your teammates. What a naughty boy. So Ann and I were talking, and we were thinking.”

“Feeling your hot gaze on our asses... it was turning us on. Tell me, Joker. Would you like to have some fun with our asses? We don’t have to tell the others. It can be a secret between the three of us,” said Ann.

“Yes!” said Ren excitedly. “I do consider myself an ass man. I was looking at some of your gravure photo books, Ann, and the spreads where your butt is right in front of the camera were the sexiest. Even with a bikini hiding it, I could see the shape. And Makoto, your butt is at the top of every student's list. I couldn’t believe I was this close to touching it. What will you let me do with your asses?”

Makoto and Ann whispered in his ears at the same time. “Everything.”

Ann and Makoto removed their tights, placing them on a nearby bench. Ann removed her sweatshirt, and Makoto unhooked her skirt. The two of them were bending over, showing Joker their panties. Even in this state of undress, Ren was confronted with more of their butts than he had ever imagined he’d see.

“Exposing my butt and pussy outdoors... this feels so naughty,” said Makoto.

“You’re the only one who can see us like this,” said Ann. “Did you know? While we were in Mementos, I worked up quite a sweat while fighting those Shadows. It gets so hot and stuffy inside that catsuit, my butt’s covered in sticky sweat. I can’t imagine what it smells like.”

The thought of it made Ren hard inside his pants. He wanted to pull out his dick right there, but he knew it would be better to go along with how Makoto and Ann were leading him along. They had offered to show him their butts, and he was at the mercy of their wonderful asses. They had promised him everything, and he was willing to see just how far they would go.

“Enjoy,” said Ann.

“On three,” said Makoto. “One, two... three!”

Ann and Makoto reached for their panties, pulling them down at the same time to expose their sweaty, bare butts. Ren fell to his knees, getting as close as he could to their asses, illuminated by the streetlights. Ann had a wider butt, while Makoto’s was rounder and fuller. Both of them were beautiful and soft-looking, dripping with beads of sweat. From the way they were bent over, he could see glimpses of their assholes. Makoto had a few strands of brown hair growing around the rim of her anus, while Ann’s was more trimmed.

“I wouldn’t have gotten my modeling contract without an ass like this,” said Anne, playfully slapping her butt cheeks. “What do you think?”

“It’s gorgeous,” said Ren. “The shape of your hips is perfect. It’s so big that your panties looked like they were stretching to fit over it. I can stare at it all day.”

“Being the student council president means a lot of sitting down in meetings,” said Makoto. “I’m probably not as sexy as Ann.”

“What are you talking about? Your ass is perfect,” said Ren. “It’s white and plump. When you placed my hand against your cheek earlier, I was getting hard when my fingers sunk in.”

“We’ve been preparing for something like this for a while,” said Ann. “I’ve been using a plug back there during photo shoots to expand my anus for you. I’ve seen you getting out of the shower at Le Blanc. You’re not too bad down there yourself.”

“I’ve been fingering my ass long before I met you,” said Makoto. “Though it was only recently I learned how to make myself cum with it. I’m sure your dick will give me my hardest orgasm yet.”

“You did all this for me?” asked Ren.

“It makes me feel sexy,” said Ann.

“I’m glad to have someone notice my big butt and feel turned on,” said Makoto. “It was one of the things people were talking about behind my back. Now the only one I want behind my back is you.”

Ann and Makoto bent over, pushing their asses onto Ren’s face. His glasses fogged up from the sweat of their stuffy asses, the warmth spreading across his face. The girls rubbed their butts on his face, soaking the smell of their behinds into his skin. They were marking him as their own, eager for him to take them. The smell was ripe and potent, mostly smelling of sweat and leather, with a little bit of something that made it incredibly seductive. He could see two assholes out of the corner of his eyes, each puckering and breathing in anticipation of being played with.

“Makoto, I’ll eat your ass first,” said Ren.

“Finally, I’ve been waiting for you to ask,” said Makoto. She grabbed her cheeks and spread them apart, exposing her pink anus for Ren’s enjoyment. Makoto fell to her knees on the grass, her ass raised in the air.

Ren took hold of Makoto’s butt, and buried his face between her ass cheeks. The soft butt squeezed in around his face, her soft flesh warming him up in contrast to the chilly night air. He extended his tongue, and licked across Makoto’s butt cleavage. Her asshole shook in excitement, Makoto shivering from pleasure. His warm tongue on her anus felt so good. Her butt started twitching, eager for more.

Diving in deeper, Ren began sloppily licking at Makoto’s butt, digging his tongue around the ring of her ass. He could taste the sweat that had built up inside her Phantom Thief outfit, which had rolled into the middle of her soft ass and stayed there, leaving it smelling incredibly seductive. The more he licked, the more his tongue passed over her hole, which was spreading apart wider and wider. Makoto’s moans grew louder, her body becoming hotter as Ren kept eating her out.

“My nipples are really hard,” said Makoto. “I never knew my ass being eaten out would feel so good. Lick me harder! Go deeper!”

While Ren was licking Makoto’s butt, Ann was sitting on the bench, her legs in the air and her asshole pointing towards Ren. Ann reached her fingers around to her butt, digging her index finger inside and rolling it around. Watching Makoto be eaten out was making her feel pleasure in her butthole. She couldn’t wait for Ren to get her, and hard started teasing her own butt with her fingers to make herself feel happy until he got around to her. She spread open her asshole slightly, moaning as she thought about his dick going inside her.

Ren’s tongue pushed itself past Makoto’s butthole, going into her bowels. The flavor of Makoto’s ass, sweaty and slightly bitter, gathered on his tongue. To his surprise, Makoto’s ass was clean inside. He expected it from the upstanding student council president, but the extent to which he could only feel the warmth and the texture of her rectal walls surprised him. In between moans, Makoto coyly explained.

“Ann and I gave each other enemas this morning,” she said. “That pain in my butt was worth it for the pleasure I’d be feeling later. Anything for you.”

“Your ass is delicious,” said Ren, increasing the intensity of his licking. “You’re the best, Makoto.”

The more he licked, the louder Makoto’s moans got. Her body was sweating profusely, making her white shirt start to show the outline of her bra. She was approaching climax, unable to hold in her desire to cum for much longer. Ren’s licking touched the deepest parts of her butt, and Makoto called out to the starry sky.

“I’m cumming!” she said.

Makoto’s butt twitched as her pussy became wet, dripping onto the grass because of the stimulation from the other end. Makoto panted heavily as Ren removed his tongue from her butt, her hole still twitching as his tongue left a trail of saliva deep inside her anus. She looked back towards Ren, giving him a lewd smile.

“That’s the best anal orgasm I’ve ever had. It can’t compare to my fingers,” said Makoto. “You did a good job.”

Ann was waiting on the bench with her legs spread. She presented her butt to Ren, showing him how much she had widened her asshole just from fingering it. Playing with herself had gotten her even more sweaty. The smell from her butt and armpits, smelling faintly like the leather of her catsuit, made the stiffy in Ren’s pants all the more noticeable. Ann had wide hips and a light brown asshole that looked even more alluring up close.

“You won’t see this in my gravure shoots,” said Ann.

“You have such a big, sexy ass,” said Ren. “I want to lick it.”

“Watching what you were doing with Makoto made me start to feel it in my own ass,” said Ann. “My anus is all yours for tonight, Ren.”

Ren grabbed onto Ann’s thighs as she wrapped her legs around his head. Her pussy was dripping wet from her masturbation, but Ren was solely focusing on her ass. He licked around her rim, teasing the ridges in her ass until they started twitching. Ann let out cute squeals as Ren played with her butt, his warm tongue rubbing against her most sensitive parts. His tongue was so much better than a toy.

He didn’t waste time, and buried his tongue inside Ann’s asshole. Her catsuit was stuffier, and more sweat had built up inside her butt cleavage, giving her ass a particularly salty taste. His tongue craved it, licking around the inside of her ass with short strokes, then long licks to follow up. From every angle, he could smell Ann’s loins around him, going harder into her butt the more he breathed it in.

Ann’s moans were different than Makoto’s. She was louder, more sensual. Being in front of the camera had given her the mindset of an actress. She played up her moans, letting out a loud “Oh yes!” and “Fuck! My ass!” as Ren’s tongue moved about inside her. The feelings she was conveying were barely exaggerated. She adored what he was doing with her ass. The sight of his head buried in her thighs, happily licking away inside her butt, was one of the most erotic sights she’d seen.

“I’m going to cum, too,” said Ann. “My ass is so sensitive right now.”

“Let me see you cum,” said Ren.

Ann held onto his head, pushing his tongue as far as it could go inside her ass. Ann twitched and came, her butt tightened and then loosening up. She was left covered in sweat, a dazed look on her face as she fell into the afterglow of a powerful orgasm. Ren pulled back, and confidently looked upon the sight of Ann and Makoto, panting and half-naked in the park with their asses exposed, lost in the middle of an orgasm.

“There’s one more thing I want to do with your butts,” said Ren. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear, exposing his hard cock. It had been rubbing against the inside of his briefs the whole time. It was dripping with precum from the head. Under the moonlight, it looked sturdy, much longer and thicker than the girls had expected.

“Whoa, you are packing something impressive there,” said Ann.

“I wouldn’t mind taking that in my ass,” said Makoto. “It’s already slippery and loose.”

Ann and Makoto stripped down further, until they were almost completely naked. They rested in the soft grass, with Ann pressing herself on top of Makoto. Ann pressed her breasts against the student council president, squeezing them together. The girls let out a cute coo, each of them feeling just how throbbingly hard the others’ nipples were. Their pussies were rubbing together, clit pressing against clit. Yet, it was their asses, still wet with his saliva, that Ren was focusing on.

“I’ll start with Ann,” said Ren, approaching the pair. He placed his hand on Ann’s butt, spreading it open. He rubbed his glans against her asshole, slowly sliding it in. Ann’s moans spread to the park. She had never experienced something this thick and warm inside her. Even with how much she had been playing with her butt, Ren’s dick spread it open a little wider, going deeper inside her slowly, until the entire length of his member was inside her rectum.

“I can really feel it back there,” said Ann. “It’s like the shape of your cock is being etched into my ass.”

“I’ll start moving,” said Ren.

His cock thrust in and out of Ann’s ass, making a lewd squishing noise as he plunged into the depths of her bowels before pulling back up again. Ann groaned, the pressure of her ass being expanded by his cock spreading out across her lower body. As she rocked back and forth on his dick, her breasts started to shake, her hard nipples rubbing against Makoto’s own.

“How is it?” asked Ren.

“Much better than I thought...” said Ann. “You’re doing good.”

“Your face looks so lewd, Ann,” said Makoto. “You’re really enjoying his dick in your ass.”

“I won’t leave you out, Makoto,” said Ren. He pulled his hard cock out of Ann, the sudden sharp, cold wind of the night air becoming apparent in contrast to Ann’s tight, warm butt. Not wanting to lose his erection, he pushed his cock into Makoto’s ass, going in with a single stroke. Ann’s asshole was left puckering, wide open and waiting to be plugged again.

“Wow, it’s really big,” said Makoto. “Anal masturbation can’t compare to this.”

Ren thrust back and forth in Makoto, going deep into her ass with his hard cock. Makoto’s cheeks jiggled while he fucked her, the two girls’ sweaty asses making him all the more turned on. Makoto’s moans weren’t as cute as Ann’s. She grunted from her diaphragm, embracing the dirty nature of having her ass played with. A side of her that the student council would never see.

As Ren’s cock scraped against the inside of her ass, Makoto’s moans became louder. She could feel the warmth from Ann’s ass left over on his dick going inside her. The two girls looked down at each other with lustful expressions. They were sharing each others’ warmth through Ren’s cock. Having a threesome like this had been a great idea. They couldn’t remember who had proposed it first, and they didn’t care.

Ren pulled out of Makoto and switched back to Ann, diving into her puckering asshole. Makoto moaned happily, almost drooling from pleasure as the thick cock pounded her butt once again. She joyfully thrust her hips back and forth, pushing Joker to go as deep into her butt as he could.

“You know what’ll make me feel warm walking home tonight?” said Ann in between moans. “Your cum in my ass.”

“I want that, too!” said Makoto.

Ann clenched her butt muscles, holding Joker tight inside her ass. He couldn’t escape her anus, its grip keeping him locked in her warm embrace. Ann wiggled her ass back and forth, shaking her cheeks to squeeze Joker to an orgasm. Unable to hold back, Ren grabbed onto her cheeks and gave a final thrust. Spurts of hot cum filled the inside of Ann’s rectum, dripping into her deepest depths and painting them white.

“My stomach feels so warm...” said Ann. “Thank you. This feels so fucking good.”

Her ass loosening from a powerful orgasm, her pussy dripping onto Makoto’s own, Ren pulled out of Ann, his dick still covered in hot cum, and thrust into Makoto. He pounded her just as hard, getting himself back to a full erection quickly. Makoto reached her hand down and slapped her ass, making it jiggle around Ren’s cock. The vibrations in her butt flesh spread to his cock, and Ren came for a second time. His balls were drained from managing two nearly simultaneous orgasms.

Makoto sighed happily as the feeling of warm, freshly-squeezed semen filled her stomach. Ren fell back onto the grass, his cock going limp. The warmth of the girls’ asses still remained on his dick. He looked at the two of them, laying on top of the other, his cum dripping from their assholes. It was a beautiful sight. They were both in states of pleasure, their bodies even sweatier than when he had first started playing with them.

He walked Ann and Makoto back to their homes. It was thanks for letting him indulge in their asses, but also because neither of them wore panties home. They wanted to let the feeling of his cum in their stomachs stay for a while longer, but if it dripped into their panties, that would be bad. So Ren stayed behind them, making sure that no one other than him got a glimpse of their bare butts and pussies, and their cum-smeared, puckering, dripping anuses.

The next day at school, Makoto pulled him into the student council room after class had finished. Ann was waiting there with her. The two of them leaned on the window, presenting their asses to Ren.

“Yesterday felt so good. Want to do it inside this time?” asked Ann.

“Give my ass a memory it’ll never forget,” said Makoto.

Ren unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock. In the light of the sunset-colored room, two beautiful butts revealed themselves to him once again. He couldn’t wait for this to become a regular thing.


End file.
